The present disclosure relates generally to wireless electronic devices and in particular to transferring a listening session from one device to another device.
Many wireless electronic devices such as mobile platforms, wireless telephones, portable music players, and the like are capable of performing activities, such as playing recorded media content. The media content may comprise items such as songs, movies, video clips, and the like. With the proliferation of such wireless electronic devices, many users carry such devices wherever they go, and may listen to playback of media content items on multiple devices. Increased convenience and enjoyment by a user may be gained from continuing the activity, such as playback of a media content item, beginning on one device and moving the activity to another device, without disrupting the user experience during and after the move, even though the content item may be missing from the subsequent device. Currently, there is no convenient means of achieving such operation.